College Time
by Zipped Lips
Summary: Simple Yuri fic. Katara admits to Toph that she loves her. Things start to unfurl.


I don't own Avatar. To say bluntly, Katara and Toph seem to make a good Yuri pairing or lesbian couple as I've seen when it comes to fics of them on this site so yeah, why not do something with the being lovers in the sexual sense. Not going to be too much on sexual scenes but yeah, going to get a bit weird in here as you see later on. Read it and say what you think. Flames are alright since I would expect some people to hate this.

"This" is normal speech.

_"This"_ is thought speech.

**_"This" _**is conscious speech.

(**This**) is me when I cut in for a comment.

That'll be it so I'll continue with the story now. Katara and Toph are 23 and 20 and they're both college girls. Read it then review it please.

* * *

_"This is so wrong....."_

_**"How?"**_

_"She's still too young and I'm....."_

_**"So?"**_

_"But I'm too old for her....."_

_**"Does it matter?"**_

_"Well....."_

_**"Just tell her, she's here already."**_

_"Okay....."_

Katara sighs as she rubs her temples while sitting on her bed in the dorm room she was sharing with another girl while going to the Elemental Academy College. She herself wasn't such a bad girl. Friendly and kind, though she got a bit nervous around new people, especially a certain girl she had to bunk with. Currently, the other girl was lying on her bed, headphones on as she was listening to some loud rock music that she seems to like. Katara knew she had to get the girl's attention first of all.

For Katara, she was a brown girl, not too much but just right, with wavy brown hair to the center of the back kept nicely combed and tangle free. Everything she saw was through bright sea blue orbs that often reflected gentleness but also ferocity when required. Her outfit was generally a long-sleeved blue dress styled like a Native American dress with white triangles edged along the bottom, around the waist, and around the head hole which was opened to show her collarbones. It was also decorated with white tassels. She topped it with blue fuzzy boots (**can't remember what they're called**) and a special necklace belonging to her mom.

She was generally a good student, often doing the best out of everyone else in her classes as she actually studies all the time while most party more often then not. Which was how this other girl, her roommate named Toph, was. Typically a punk that does whatever she wants when she wants, not really a bragger though as she proves threatening to those that cross her. In the end she's a good girl though as she beats the shit out of anyone that tries to harm Katara so Katara certainly feels safer with her nearby. She chuckles a bit as she thinks about how she almost got beat up on her first day here not too long ago and it was Toph that took it and saved her from her attackers.

Looking at Toph now, Katara was amazed at how resilient this girl was. Taking constant beatings for Katara's sake, it's a miracle she hasn't suffered any permanent and/or unhealable injuries. Yet, she apparently likes Katara in some way so she's willing to though out her own neck in the place of Katara's, figuratively and literally. Katara feels herself heating up as she gazes at her roommate, starting to think that she really was developing feelings for this girl. _"Ok, I got to tell her....."_she tenses up, worried about how Toph will respond.

For Toph's look, she was rather intimidating, being white-skinned and straight, messy black hair to her shoulders with a green bandanna topping it as headwear. Her eyes were usually blindfolded with a green cloth, yet she got around fine. Often dressed in a loose green tanktop with matching yellow cargo pants and combat boots she sure was an intimidating girl in most peoples eyes when acting out. Course the piercings and tattoes she had added to herself weren't anymore comforting. Katara heard people say Toph didn't even flinch the slightest when getting those put on her. Hell, she thought anyone would be crying when getting piercings or tattoos but apparently not Toph.

For a locations on such things, all Katara has noticed was what looked like a pig or boar with wings applied on both shoulders and that Toph also got a tongue piercing which looks more like a brown cube earring that dangles under her tongue and only appears when she sticks it out to taunt or something or to just be gross. Anyways Katara had been sitting there for at least an hour now and was starting to feel really sweaty and itchy as she continued feeling hot. Not that she'll admit that out loud but it's about time to tell her roommate her personal feelings.

Katara sighs and stands up, walking over to where Toph is, twiddles fingers as she breathes. "Toph......" she murmurs.

Toph just keeps listening to the music, failing to acknowledge Katara standing over her and calling her.

"TOPH!" Katara calls louder, getting a bit annoyed and wondering how loud Toph's music is. She sighs then takes the Ipod Toph had and cranks up the volume to max which cause the punk girl to utter a squeal of surprise as she yanks out the headphones which Katara could hear the music coming from dispite being a couple feet away without them on. Toph sits up on the side of the bed, rubbing her ears and gives Katara an annoyed look. "What the hell?! You trying to make me deaf too?!" she exclaims.

Katara sighs then sits on the bed with Toph. "Sorry about that but I needed to get your attention. Look Toph, we've been roommates and friends for a bit right?" she asks, rubbing her right shoulder as she tries to ease herself.

Toph turns off her Ipod then shrugs. "About 4 months yeah. You got a point to make soon or should I get a snack first?" she replies.

Katara frowns. "Please take me seriously."

Toph chuckles. "Says you."

"Toph. PLEASE listen!"

"Fine, fine. Wrap it up quickly at least, I got stuff to do."

"You were just listening to your Ipod for the last 3 hours."

"So? That counts as doing something."

Katara rubs her forehead in both hands, wondering how the hell she was able to put up with this sort of girl for the last four months. Course, she didn't pick her to begin with, every student was assigned a room buddy of the same gender as a way to prevent sexual intercourse from happening and it was easier like that. Course, considering Katara's position, they never considered the possibly of the students turning to homosexuals. Still, best get it out.

"Toph..... I love you." she admits and tenses up, waiting for Toph to react in her own way which was usually slapping her talking companion across the face over hearing something weird like that. However, Toph holds a blank expression.

"Toph?" Katara is puzzled. _"Is she shocked or what?"_

Toph chuckles slightly then bursts out laughing much to Katara's surprise. "Yeah, anyone can tell that!" she laughs while holding her sides.

Katara growls, blushing hard. "I'm serious!" she screams.

Toph calms down some and rubs her eyes. "Alright, Alright. It's fine, I mean I see where this is coming from. Basically, I've been acting as your guardian while you were here and you were somewhat of my own personal pet. You just feel drawn to me like a dog to a master is all. So, don't worry I get it. It's a reasonable feeling." she raises a finger as if making a point while giving a smug look.

Katara however, looks pissed off. "Okay, since you're not going to take me seriously, then forget it!" she crosses her arms and looks away.

Toph remains mute for a minute then decides to poke in, since Katara rarely has an outburst. "You're..... wait, you mean..... seriously?" she asks. She was starting to get Katara's point and was going to be shocked if that was the case.

Katara nods then embrances Toph tightly, somewhat smothering the smaller woman. Toph erks and starts struggling, surprised that she wasn't able to break free of Katara so easily like every other time but was feeling all jiggly and weak like jello currently so tough break for her. She also felt hot and sweaty and she wasn't liking it! "K-Katara! L-Let go before I w-w-wham you!" she studders, struggling harder as her face changes to a shade of deep red.

Katara giggles and hugs tighter, grabbing Toph's butt and grinning as she eeps in surprise. "Toph, this is called being honest with yourself." she explains then let's go of the embrance and leans in to kiss Toph. She dives in, giggling as she was sure the girls eyes were bulging out from underneath that cloth of hers before breaking off.

Toph whistles then shakes her head and slaps Katara across the face. "What the hell?!" she exclaims. _"This girl has lost it."_

Katara keeps smiling dispite the sting of the slap and the swelling that her cheek was undergoing. "Ok, I'm sorry, but this is just the way I am Toph." she shrugs and looks down, blushing harder.

Toph groans and looks away or seems too. "You know, this is a bit of a shock but I kind of new already. I mean, you're not exactly subtle about your feelings in case you haven't noticed." she scratches her faces and feels her lips with her finger. "You have any idea how obvious you've been?" she asks.

Katara shrugs. "Guess I was pretty obvious, following you so closely and sniffing you sometimes and licking your green socks after P.E."

"Wait, What?!" Toph whirls around to face Katara. Katara giggles and smiles. "Just kidding about the last one." she chirps.

Toph grumbles. "Okay.... anyway's how deep into being gay are you? Like is it marriage deep cause if that's the case..... well....." she blushes and shakes her head as all sorts of disturbing sexual thoughts with Katara rise up in her head. "Okay, is it that deep?" she settles for that question.

Katara taps her chin for a minute of pondering then smiles and nods. "Guess so." she replies, her voice oozing playfulness.

"Okay, if we try to get a family going, you're the one that gets knocked up to have our kids you hear?" Toph says bluntly.

Katara giggles and nods. "Alright, course I don't see how we can get knocked up by having sex, not that we even can since we're both locks and sex needs a 'key' and a 'lock'." she lies back on the bed.

Toph shivers. "Okay..... look, let's worry about that later, I'm still a bit weirded out they you show sexual interest in me and well..... look, it's just not a comfortable thing alright! I mean.... uh..... " she struggles with her words, much to Katara's amusement. "Hey, don't laugh! You got me out on a limb here!" Toph snarls.

Katara nods and sighs. "I know. You know, you don't have to return my interest if you're okay with it being one-sided." she says, looking at the ceiling while feeling her still stinging cheek. Toph meanwhile ponders on this.

_"Okay this is just crazy."_

**_"Is it?"_**

_"Yes, it is! She's a girl, I'm a girl. We don't add up."_

**_"Or could you?"_**

_"Is it really alright?"_

**_"Why not?"_**

_"Damn it....."_

Toph sighs and faces Katara. "Okay, fine. I'll submit to your unusual fantasy in a mild since but I'll be the shit out of you if you push it to fast got it? Just let it roll at it's own pace you got it?" she questions, raising her eyebrows and wondering if Katara gets it.

Katara nods and smiles. "Okay. Anyway's we better head for Physics, it's close to starting." she gets up and pulls on a blue shoulder bag as Toph merely lifts a green sac with a string handle over her shoulder. (**not sure what that's called either**) and follows Katara out of the dorm to the next class. She more or less tried to avoid contact with Katara but had to admit she sort of shared her mutual feelings.

* * *

That's all I really got now. Just an intro to what I want to try to make a good Yuri fic from. Anyway's Review on it and I'll see what to do about it.


End file.
